Chibies!
by Ching Sparkle Sparkle
Summary: Seto's sister Mikari comes to visit one day and everything goes wrong Seto and the yugi gang get turned into chibies! No flames!
1. Meeting Mikari

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugi Oh or any of the characters but I do own all of my made up characters.

Seto was in his living room reading a book called The Last Soldier well Mokuba was watching television. All of a sudden the rang and Seto went to go pick it up. "Moshi moshi Seto Kaiba". "Hi Seto a cheery voice from the other line said. Only one person called him my his first and that was his besides Mokuba called him by his first name and that was his sister Mikari." "Hi Mikari how are you doing"? Mikari said "Oh great Seto thanks for asking oh and I'll be arriving at Kaiba Corp in five four three two one" Beep Beep. 'It never fails'Seto thought then he heard a knock on the door and knew she was here. Mokuba got and went to the door and opened it. "Big sister"! he yelled and gave her a hug "hey Mokuba" she said but was on the phone.

Everyone else was at the game shop. "Joey don't eat so much we are going to see the famous Mikari and the Sery sisters tomorrow you wouldn't want her to think that you were fat" Tristen said with a laugh. Joey all most spit his food he had forgotten about tomorrow. "Hey Tristen thanks for reminding me we have to go to Kaiba Corp tomorrow." "Joey why do you think it's at Kaiba Corp? Yugi and Tea asked. "Maybe because everyone knows where it is" Tristen said. "Well anyway lets change the subject to sleep ok guys?" "Ok"they all said together.

The next day every thing was going by fast for Joey and the rest of the gang. They were about to go to Kaiba Corp to see Mikari in the flesh. Everybody was there and they left. When they got there Mikari was about to perform. Therewas a huge crowd of people but somehow the got to the front. The concert began and Mikari came on stage with her two singers behind her. They sang their songs and then it was time for autographs. Mikari and the Sery sisters were signing autographs with Mokuba right next to them. Yugi,

Tristen, Tea , Joey ,and Serenity were at the front the front. Joey was the first to walk up " Can I have your autograph"? he asked. "Of course you can what is your name"? she said with a smile on her face. "Joey"he said quickly and held out a poster. Okay Joey you can stand right ther and get your autograph" she said and pointed next to Mokuba. Next Tristen thenYugi the same thing happened. When Tea and Serenity got up there Tea said "you're my idle can you teach us how to dance like that? She said "k sure stand over there please" again she pointed to Mokuba. They were the last two she waved her hand in a motion to follow. They walk into Kaiba Corp together and sat on the the couches in the front. "Tea Serenity I'm happy to know that I am your idle". "now boys I let you boys come in here because Seto hates you all and we really want to get on his nerves." " So please stay as long as you like." "That's not nice" Mokuba said. " Sorry Mokuba I have to".

Author's note:wll that is the first chapter!Review!


	2. Talk In The Elevator

Keiko: W00T!!! I wasn't even planning on updating this story. But I guess I will!

Kiko: Yeah, Thank you reviewers!

Keiko: Why so peppy?

Kiko: The sooner you finish your stories; the sooner we move all those ideas out of my house!

Keiko: You live inside my head…

Kiko: EXACTLY

Keiko: O……….kay.

Seto: Get on with the story!

OKAY!!!! Let's get it on!!!!

Mikari, The Sery Sisters, and the Yugi-Oh gang all walked into the elevator in huge cluster. Mokuba was _trying_ to explain to the guards how all the of these people can go up to see _'Mr. Kaiba'. _

Mikari pressed the button on the side of the elevator that said **Mr. Kaiba's Office.** " This should take us right to my little brother!" She laughed evilly, scaring everyone in the elevator except The Sery Sisters (whose names are Kiko and Keiko. Heh…Heh…)

"You do that, you crazy girl you," Kiko said, rolling her eyes. Mikari glared at her, using the Kaiba glare, except ten, no twenty times worse! This made Kiko kind of hide behind her sister.

Tea's POV

OMG!!!! OMFG!!! Me, Tea Gardner (I did NOT spell that right) is sitting in the same room as my idol! This has got to be the best day of my life! I can feel it, the happiness is like radiating off of me in waves. Now, is the time I decide to say something.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mikari, I was just wondering if-" I was cut off.

" Don't call me miss!!! I am NOT old!!! I'm only 19!" Mikari practically screamed at me. After that she sighed but looked kind of angry, " Now what were you saying?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me some of the dance moves you use. I've tried to them by myself, but it's a little hard," I say shyly, looking at the ground.

" I guess so, but their not that grand."

I squealed in delight, only to have everyone look at me as if I was crazy.

"UGH, a fan girl, I wouldn't have said yes if I were you," I had that girl, what was her name, um… Meiko, or something like that. It doesn't matter, she sings back up anyway.

" Ummm… guys," Joey asked.

"Yes Joey?" I ask in a sweet angel-toned voice.

"Yeah, I have a very important question. HOW THE HELL CAN THERE BE A KAIBA SISTER?!" he scream. Had he been thinking about that the whole time? Now onder he was so quiet.

Just then the elevator opened with a small ping. Guess that question would be answered later…

Keiko: Well that is it!!!! But we have a question for you.

Seto: Should I be with the mutt, the pharaoh, with some slutty made up character, or all by my lonesome?

Kiko: That's the question!!!! R&R!!!


End file.
